Ruthless Love
by FabrayQS
Summary: Sequel of Divide Your Love. AU. Quinn Fabray and mate Santana Lopez goes to college. What will happen with the white sparkle girl and the light sparkle legend? Quinntana in a stable relationship.
1. You & I

_Sequel of Divide Your Love, thank you for reading. I love you all._

* * *

**Santana's POV **

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time." Mom sang next to me and I covered my face with my hands. "Flaca, are you awake?" Mom's voice sounded like a whisper now.

"I am now. Morning Ma." I yawned a little and notice it was morning already. "Who wake up their kid singing that? You are going to give me a heart attack."

"I am a cool Mom! It's peanut-

"Butter jelly time!" I sang with her and she laughed.

Mom and I spend the night in a tent, in our backyard. I controlled the weather around us, and it was perfect in this dry summer.

She pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. "How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Good. You haven't slept, right? You miss Quinn?"

"Nah." She giggled and started to caress my hair. "Not a bit."

"Right, you two are attached to the hip."

"What can I say? She is kinda cute... Sometimes."

"Kinda? I need to have a conversation with Charlie about this, then." She kissed my head and I hugged her arms.

"Please don't. She'll be talking non stop about how badass she is and how cute is Q."

"I'll think about it." She giggled and pulled out an envelope from her side "I am so nervous, open it!" She gave me an envelope with a smile on her face. "This just came in."

I turned and grabbed the envelope from her hands, reading twice the beautiful seal on the top left corner that reads, Columbia University, New York.

My hands were shaking a little and I smiled at Mom before taking my time to open the thin folded paper. After I skimmed the paper, my smile grew when I read the words I have waited to read for a few weeks now.

"I'm in!"

"I am so proud of you! Congratulations! I knew it!" Mom wrapped her arms around me and I notice she was crying.

"Thank you Mom," I hugged her back and cleaned her face. "Don't cry."

"These are happy tears, Flaca." She giggled and grabbed the paper in my hands and read it aloud. "Columbia University." She furrowed her brows and smiled at me. "That's like too far from the building I am going to work on, and like a thousand miles away from here. No me gusta."

"Oh come on, we've talked about this before. I can teletransport in five seconds."

"It doesn't matter, I will miss you anyway."

"I'll miss you more Mama. Are you sure? Are you going to be okay here? Like all by yourself?"

"Yes, I have lived by myself before. I am comfortable with not having any other adult in the house. I have a new project near Broadway and I will be in New York as well. So everything is going to fine."

"I know, but it's not going to be the same, I want you to be happy."

"Oh and I am. You, young woman, you are my happiness. I know you'll be okay, and I know Quinn will protect you," She smiled, tickling my sides. "Plus, across the street there's a family of Faunxes, have you noticed?" She chuckled. "They are fun and I always find things to do with them. Especially, with the leader of the family, Judy."

I laughed and she hugged me tight. "I'll be checking on you. I'll come here when those professors, high on crack, don't know how to properly explain a measurement on a schematic."

"They'll teach you well, if you miss something, I'll be here. If not call me so Judy and I can persuade them and I'll be your teacher." She stared at the ceiling. "You might not like that, plus there's nothing new you need to learn."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, enough go and wake up Quinn and give her the big news." Mom said pulling me out of my sleeping bag.

"Hey Ma, I love you."

"I love you more, and you know I'm proud of you right?"

"Yes ma'am, believe me I know." She kissed my cheek and we both left the tent. "Tell Judy we need a black wall!" She yelled once we entered the house and I walked upstairs.

"What?" I yelled back but she didn't answer.

* * *

In a few minutes, I was ready and knocking on my mate's front door.

"Good morning darling." Judy said opening the door smiling.

"How are you this morning?" She motioned me to walk in the house. She closed the door behind me before giving me a hug.

"Excellent, check this out." I place the letter in front of her face, her eyes skimmed the paper quickly and her arms instantly wrapped my body.

"Congratulations, I knew it. Perfect timing. I need to call our Master." She grabbed the paper and moved it in the air while she squealed. "There's so much to do now. Frannie, she got accepted."

Frannie was clapping by the kitchen island, Judy joined her afterwards and I smiled proudly.

"Now is the fun part, Santana. We need to find you a place to live."

"Mom please give them a decent one." Frannie said drinking from her mug.

"Be quiet, yours is nice. Way too nice, if I say." Judy said rolling her eyes.

Frann and Lucas moved two weeks ago to New York, I am not sure where specifically, but Judy found their apartment.

"Yes, ours is perfect, I'm just letting you know." Frann said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay darling, will you like to live in Faunxes apartments or are you going to rent a different place?" Judy stared at me and I furrowed my brows, because I wasn't sure what we were going to do. "Quinnie hasn't told me anything yet, nor Maribel, I am assuming that you guys will have a talk-"

"Mom you are going to scare her." Quinn said from the stairs and instantly a smile appeared on my face, because the prominent pressure in my chest finally stopped. I walked towards her, pecking her lips gently. She was wearing a V –neck shirt, and our red Cheerio's sweat pants.

"Morning." She smiled circling her arms around me and kissing my cheek after pecking my lips once again. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Well, Mom's loud squeal woke me, plus my chest jumped with your presence. And I knew something good must have happened because Mom doesn't get excited too easily."

"Well of course, we need to celebrate that Santana got accepted in Columbia!"

"Oh my gosh! You made it! Are we going to New York?" She jumped and straddled my hips while pressing her forehead with mine. "You are going to be the sexiest architecture student on the campus!" She whispered against my lips. "They will drool over you and then-"

"Then, I'll come back to you and they will be jealous." I whispered back.

"Damn right baby!"

Judy turned laughing and started to walk towards the basement. "I need to talk to our Master. As soon as possible. We need a black wall."

"Congrats again, smart ass." Frannie smiled.

"Thank you."

"So now, that my beautiful mate got into Columbia, we need to talk about what we are going to do." She kissed my cheek and pointed at Frannie. "You know what? Lucas goes to Columbia, right Francine?"

Frannie nodded while she raised her gaze from her book, smiling sarcastically at Quinn for calling her full name. She placed her mug back on top of the counter and rolled her eyes at Q.

"Indeed Lucy, before you decide what you guys are going to do, Luke can walk you through campus, that way you won't be lost on your first day."

"That sounds great, thank you."

The blonde that was next to me ran towards her sister and hugged her. She whispered something to her and they smiled.

"Charlie you are unbelievable." They giggled and she walked back to where I was standing.

"Santana?" She said looking at my necklace and I tilted my head at her sudden change of personality.

"Yes, baby?" Her eyes lit up, knowing I recognized her. But it was always sweet to see shy Charlie.

"I can't wait to move in with you." She was smirking. "We are going to have fun." She pecked my lips. "Mom is finding us a place to live, are you okay with all of this?" She stopped with the smirk and smiled widely.

I smiled, at her. She came towards me as Charlie, and now at the end of her shy, slash smirk question, Quinn took over and at the end, I can see them both behind those hazel eyes.

"Why are you asking about this? You know I am more than okay with all of this. I can study at Columbia while you go to Vladern, I don't mind, as long as I'm with you."

"You guys are pathetic!" Frannie yelled from the kitchen. Quinn rolled her eyes moving her fingers slowly. I noticed how Quinn whispered something like: _Intrudo_ and threw the small orange sphere towards her sister.

Frannie saw it in time to avoid the spell producing a red barrier, diverting the spell towards the kitchen cabinets. She quickly got a glass cup and trapped the ball in it. The orb, floated slowly until it vanished.

"Hey, don't be like that; sisters are a pain in the ass. My hate toward you is normal." Frann formed a heart with her hands and wink at her.

"Sometimes I wonder how old the both of you are." Judy entered the kitchen rolling her eyes. "Let's go to the basement." I smiled grabbing my mate's hand and Frannie followed us.

Once Judy opened the basement door with her purple spark and we entered the big room, the white wall with sparkles, bounced up and down calmly and I smiled when Charlie's sparkle bumped Frannie's sparkle. Those girls are special.

"Quinnie, I spoke with our Master." Judy sat at a desk with a crystal tablet in her hands. "He is offering you an excellent place to live in with Santana."

"Same building as Frannie?"

"No, her building is like three blocks away from yours, but it's really nice." Judy smiled at me. "Same Faunx building as Frann, but in a different place."

"I don't need a fancy place Mom, just need somewhere to live with her." Quinn said poking my nose.

"Well, our master insisted, and since he put your sister in a great place, he did the same with you."

"Where are going to live, Judy?" I ask smiling; I was excited about all these new things.

"Close to the campus, it's a nice building made just for Faunxes." She smiled.

"That is nice." Quinn took my hand in hers and removed her bracelet from her wrist.

Judy pulled out a black box from under the desk and Quinn slowly opened the small square. There was a small round hole in the middle of white cushions, small like one of the spheres her bracelet has. Quinn placed her sphere in it, the orb fit perfectly, making a dust of green color escape the glass round shape.

I was amazed with all of this, we have been together for almost a year and I don't get tired of her mysterious world.

Quinn touched the green light in front of her face and a screen about twenty –two inches wide appeared. She wrote her name on the transparent screen and I smiled at her from the other side while she finished and pressed the blue button to confirm and finish the process.

"What is that?" I asked and Quinn held her hand in front of me closing the screen, placing her bracelet back onto her wrist.

She sat in between my legs and tapped twice on her bracelet and the screen appeared again in front of us. The screen lit itself in a green sparkle and she pointed to the top left corner of the transparent screen, revealing her name.

"This is where we keep record of everything." Placing her hands on my knees and not removing her sight from the screen, Quinn pressed her back into my front, leaving the screen opened in front of us. "We receive them when we are ready to study at Vladern and form our future."

"You are officially a thing." Frannie said.

"A thing?" Quinn laughed and I followed rolling my eyes at Frannie while she threw a kiss at me.

"What Frannie is trying to say Santana, is that with this screen, Quinn is able to keep track of your relationship and future. This, of course includes Vladern and all her goals in life. She will be able to record memories, spells, pictures, whatever she needs, it's like a big journal or computer. Except it comes with all the features of a Faunx and their life. She can do almost anything with this." Judy explained.

"Faunxes call it The Cyprus." Quinn touched the screen, a red rectangle appeared on it, and she jumped happily. "Check this out baby,"

The screen turned almost transparent. So transparent I could only see Quinn's full name written in a bold font floating in the air in a corner and the rest of the basement behind it. I stare at the screen while she tapped Charlie's sphere on her bracelet. After pressing the sphere again, my name appeared on the screen; moving itself below Quinn's on the top left of the screen.

"Look at that, now you are on my Cyprus as my mate. How lucky, Santana."

I fixed my eyes to our names and I hugged her closer. "So this is like your new computer?"

"Yes, a fancy and full of magic, computer."

"I like it."

"I am glad you do. Now touch it so your sparkle is registered in it. No one can have access to this except you and me."

I move my hand slowly towards the screen, thinking my hand was going to go through it without really touching it. My eyes went wide when my fingers touch a cold hard material. My white sparkle left my fingers and ran towards my name bellow Quinn's name, turning the screen white for a few seconds.

"There you go. Okay, so talk with Maribel about when you guys are going to move, I'll send all the info to Quinn's Cyprus." Judy smiled at us, Quinn touched her bracelet, and the screen vanished. "I know summer just started girls, but it's best if you start planning all of this now. Time passes so fast and in a blink of an eye, it's going to be September and you guys will be studying already."

"Don't worry Mom, we got this."

"I know Quinnie, I – I just… I am going to miss you."

"I know, but we are Faunxes, we never miss each other you know."

Judy nodded while cleaning a tear away from her eye. She took a moment to look at the tracker on the wall and then smiled shyly at me. "Everything is going to be alright." I fixed my eyes on the object on the wall and my heart started to run a little remembering all that happened a month ago.

My mate felt my worries, and instantly she cupped my chin pecking my lips. Her hand travelled towards my back and calmed me. I smiled at her hazel eyes and hugged her closer.

"San, everything is going to be alright." I tighten my arms around her slim figure and she ran her hands up and down my back. "We are here for you."

I took a deep breath and released her. Her eyes showed me Quinn, while her hands ran down towards the waistband of my pants, sneaking her fingers down a little, letting me know Charlie was there, trying to divert my attention. I chuckled. "I love you both."

"I am going to die here with your _sappiness_." Frannie said while she stood and grabbed Judy's hand within hers. "San, let me know when you want that tour and sis, congrats." They smiled and left us alone in the basement.

"So, are we doing this?" Quinn said and I nodded.

"You know what's the best part of all of this is?" She shook her head, "That I get to have you all by myself."

"Selfish much?"

"Selfish is not a word in my dictionary babe." She laughed and I smacked her arm playfully.

"I know. You are the only mate in the world who has two mates."

"That, mi amor was destiny."

"Prrf- way to go right?"

"You loved it."

"With all my heart."

She kissed my lips and we left the basement so we could go talk to Mom.

* * *

She woke me with a light kiss on my neck. "Good morning S." Quinn kept kissing my neck and I started to caress her back.

Chuckling, I moved my head to kiss her lips. "Good morning, mi amor."

She placed her head on my chest and I started playing with her hair. Quinn placed a kiss on my chest and moved my shirt so she can see my cleavage. I know her already, so my head moved quickly towards her arm, proving I was right when I saw Charlie's tattoo in it. "Good morning to you too, baby."

"Very good." She yawned. "What time is it?"

"No idea."

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfect and bubbly." It was my turn to yawn and she caressed my stomach. "You?"

"Awesome." She said snuggling closer to me.

I caressed her back and notice she wasn't on her pajamas like last night. "Why are you sleeping in your underwear? Are you ready to-

"I couldn't sleep." She laughed shaking her head on my chest.

"Oh." She laughed and I resumed my talking. "I'm just teasing you; I like it when you sleep like that."

"You do?"

"Yes. You look sexy." I gave her a chaste kiss that sent electricity to my entire body. Almost a year and Quinn still make my stomach swirl in emotion. I took a deep breath and she kissed my chin. "Are we going to Puck's right?"

"Out of the blue?" She giggled. "If you want to."

"I'm asking you, because we left during finals, and came back to graduate. They know I am with you, maybe. But they also saw me dating Charlie."

"And your point is?"

"Well, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Why would I?"

"What if they start talking about how I dated your sister and you and how much of a whore I am and-"

"Then Charlie will go 'All Lima Heights' on them."

I busted laughing and she giggled. "Trust me, I want to see that."

"Of course you do." I intertwined my fingers in her hair and she shrugged. "Look, we were holding hands at our graduation, my hair is short and they can tell I am myself, they also know my sister moved back to France."

"We are letting them know we are official then right?"

"Exactly right." She rested on her elbow and slid her finger along my chin. "I am excited and kinda scared at the same time."

"Why? Because they'll flip?"

"I don't know. I am sure they know by now. But it's not the same listening to the rumor and listening to the truth." Quinn arched her brow and I pressed her body closer to me.

"What if we walk there, opening the door with a spell, and kiss in the middle of the room. They'll get the picture."

She smiled. "Sometimes I forgot that under that soft armor, you are still Santana Lopez."

"Santana 'Badass' Lopez." I started tickling her. "Santana Lopez!" I yelled while Quinn kept trying moving my hands away from her body. "Mate of the most beautiful woman in the world," I keep tickling and laughing at Quinn's perfect laugh. "In control of the Elements and Mimicry power."

"Sanatana stop!" She said in between breaths. "Stop!"

"Last but not least, my sparkle is white." I kept tickling her while I kissed her face, leaving sloppy kisses here and there.

"San. I am calling for help if you don't stop." She said chuckling. "Stop. Oh my gosh, you are so humble."

"Frannie?" I stopped and kissed her lips. "Don't call Snow White slash Storm from X –Men. She has nothing to do with this."

She took a deep breath and hugged my arms. "Are you afraid? I can see it."

"No. But I respect her."

"Babe you are so cute sometimes." She smirked. "Emphasis on sometimes."

"Shh and kiss me." She moved forward and our lips met several times.

* * *

She held my hand firmly while I knocked on Puck's door. I turned to kiss her lips, because I could feel how nervous she was. She relaxed and caressed my cheek. My necklace shone a little and after my emotions took over my body, I was moving closer to her lips again. Puck's cough loudly and I glared at him quickly.

"You can stay there if you want to. I have no problem with that whatsoever." His smirk was well placed, while he rubbed his hands against each other's. "But you need to keep doing that."

I heard a scoff next to me and a smiled appeared on my face, because I knew who was next to me. "Wouldn't that be fun?" Charlie took over and smiled sarcastically at him. She walked close to his personal space and put her mouth close to his ear. "What if you try to be a gentleman today and stopped being a douche?" She touched his neck and an orange dust vanished in his skin. He was lost in her eyes and smiled politely.

"That was so hot." He said and let us inside. I smiled shaking my head at her and she kissed my temple.

"I read his mind, boys are so disgusting." I chuckled and kissed her lips, not caring that we were inside the house already.

"Allegedly my hypothesis was correct. The two of you are a couple. What a lovely time to discover it." Rachel was in front of us with two red cups in her hands. She smiled and resumed her speech. "I just want to inform you that based on my dads and how much I am in favor of equality; I support your love for each other as well." She gave us the cups and Quinn examined the contents in it before taking a long drink.

"Well, thank you Rachel." I said and her smile widened when she heard me calling her by her name.

"Oh, I want to thank you for that. I always knew deep down we were friends." She said and I drank a little from my cup. I guess I don't mind her, at least not that much. We are going to live in New York, even though I know she will still annoy the crap out of me, it's good to have someone you know, close by.

"Don't flatter yourself."

She smiled and hugged my mate. Quinn wrapped her arms around her tiny body smiling back at her. We have changed, maybe not a lot, but after what happened, after all the fucking pain, we decided to enjoy our friends. Or whatever and I have to admit it's not that… bad?

"So, Rachel, Santana got accepted in Columbia." Q said wrapping her arm around my waist.

She jumped up and down clapping. "Congratulations! You know what that means?"

"Whoa, I am not ready for sleepover and long ass marathons of your musical crap yet." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that, nor in that specific order. However, we'll be close to each other and we can hang out."

"Sure." Quinn said smiling at Finn who was next to us now. "Hey, Finn."

"You were right, Rach, they are together." He kissed her head. "Congrats, you look… nice."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "So, Mr. Empire State, are you joining us as well in the big city?" I asked and he nodded happily.

"Yes, Satan… the Acting Institute of NYC."

"Yes, we have a place already and Kurt might move with us as well." Rachel confirmed.

"Sounds nice." Quinn said. "We have an apartment close to Columbia; you guys are welcome to stay whenever."

"Whenever?" I said smiling and Q elbowed me. "Okay, okay."

"There's something I don't understand Quinn. If your apartment is close to Columbia and you were accepted to Yale… Am I missing something here?"

"Finn she needs alcohol, we need to leave the deep talking for a while." Quinn grabbed my hand and smiled at them. "Let's have fun; we'll have time to talk later."

Finn pulled Rachel towards the kitchen while we greeted the rest of those in the living room. They were in a circle playing a board game. Tina and Mercedes were laughing hard at something Artie said. Joe was next to Sugar, while Mike and Sam were keeping Puck steady on the floor.

I smiled and Quinn wrapped her arm around my neck. "Look at those silly dorks."

"I know. I think I've missed them."

"Babe, your cuteness is showing."

"Join the circle." Rachel passed next to us with Finn and sat on the floor.

I turned towards the kitchen and noticed Blaine, Kurt and Brittany. She was arguing with Blaine, and Kurt was agreeing with whatever she was saying. At the end, they smiled and she glanced over my way. Our eyes connected and Quinn pulled me close to her.

"I miss her too." She whispered. I didn't say anything so she continued talking. "Go on, talk to her. Tell her we still love her." I turned and caressed her arms, pulling her shirt up a little, I found Charlie's tattoo there, and she kissed my lips.

Quinn walked next to me in the direction of the kitchen and called Blaine and Kurt. I passed next to them and I could hear how she was telling them about New York.

Brittany smiled and took a sip from her cup. "Hi." She said.

I looked back at Quinn and she nodded at me. Filling my lungs with air, I smiled back at her and said hi.

"How are you Sanny?"

"I've been okay, Britt. How's everything with Sam?"

"It's great, thank you." She wiggled her brows. "How's everything with Quinn?"

I laughed and she pushed me with her shoulder. "Everything is great, thanks." I took another breath. "Hey, I- I want to apologize to you. When I found out about you and Sam… well let just say that I was mad. But, that doesn't mean I had to be mean to you."

"San, what's past is past."

"I know, but I want to explain, because I was an asshole."

"You were just mad, plus I made it a little awkward for you too."

"I am sorry Britt. Sorry for treating you badly… and for staying away from you. Sorry about Charlie and all we said about Sam and you… I- just-

I stopped talking because her arms were around my body and instantly, I hugged her back. "Everything is okay. Let's just say that you owe me one. Us, including Lord Tubbington." I chuckled and hugged her back. My necklace sparked at how calm I was.

I love Britt and I treated her bad, she didn't deserve it. I can see how happy she is with Sam and I have just been immature and a bitch. I am happy that she is happy, and maybe I could have had a chat with her, but everything happened so fast and I was just a bitch.

"Are you calling yourself names in your mind?" She whispered in my ear. I laughed and hugged her hard.

"I missed you, and I'm sorry again B."

"I missed you too. Now I got accepted to Julliard, and I know you're going to Columbia, because you are like super smart and awesome, we can be friends again."

"Best friends." I said and she released me.

"Um, San, something is burning me." She grabbed my necklace and touched the star. "Oh this is so beautiful. Finally you got it."

I arched my brow and she smiled. "What are you talking about Britt?"

"I know what you guys are." She moved close to me. "Mom read it to me in a book when I was little," She pointed at Quinn and smiled back at me. "I wasn't mad at you, because I knew even though we enjoyed our sexy times and loved each other, you were hers." She shrugged. "I was never mad at you both, I was happy for you two, so I tried to make you happy, but maybe I confused things. But now everything makes sense and I was right."

"Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?"

She nodded. "Quinn is a Faunx, I know." I looked at Quinn and she stared back at me. "I've known you guys since forever, and once at Quinn's sleepover I saw her hand shining while you were sleeping. I thought it was a fairy tale, like something that happens in the books. But everything makes sense now, and I am glad I wasn't cray cray."

I chuckled and she nodded. "You are so smart Britt; don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Their loss, right?" I nodded and she sat on the counter. "Tell me everything? Does it really hurt? Your chest? The first time?" She said without taking a pause to breathe. I nodded and her eyes widened. "Does that mean unicorns exist?" She squealed and I laughed at how sudden she could change topics.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I can ask Q." Quinn smiled and started walking towards us.

"Hey, Britt."

"Hey Q, now tell me this. Do unicorns exist?" Quinn looked worry at me and I smiled.

"Um, babe Britt knows about us, like your world." I turned to look backwards, making sure we were alone. "The Faunxes' world. She's asking about unicorns?"

"Whoa, well… you know that we are-"

"Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret."

"I wasn't going to say that, I trust you. Just give me a moment." Quinn smiled at her and got lost in her mind for a second. I bet she was talking with Judy or Frannie. She smiled at Britt and held a finger in front of her. "Oh my gosh! Yes, Britt. They have seen them in our Village. Next to our Master's place."

"Are you serious?" I smiled at how excited she was. She jumped off the counter and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Can you take me there? I promise I won't take pictures."

Quinn smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "What if San takes you there?"

I nodded and Quinn grabbed our hands and directed us towards the restroom.

As soon as we closed the door, Quinn's sparkle vanished on top of Britt's chest. "Okay, now you can enter our village, just for an hour."

"That was amazing." She said rubbing her chest.

We chuckled. "Okay Britt, ready?"

"Are we going to fly there?"

"No, San is going to appear there. Hold on your breath when I tell you okay." She nodded and Q placed her hand on my necklace. "Have fun baby." She kissed my lips and I extended my arms. Britt grabbed them and my white sparkle started to spin around us.

"One, two, three." I heard Quinn say and in seconds, I was with Britt in a huge green lawn.

The moon was on shining bright over top of us. The stars were painted in the sky and Britt's blue eyes calmed me easily.

"Are you sure? Cause if I see one of them, this is going to be the best day of my life."

I smiled while I pointed her behind her. She turned slowly and saw a white unicorn with a silver horn in the middle of his forehead, walking slowly to eat the tall grass. Her eyes widened in emotion and my heart filled with happiness. I've never seen her so happy in my entire life.

"Whoa!" She said while she was seated on the grass. "That is so beautiful." I sat next to her and she smiled at me. "Thank you."

We talked about everything and nothing, enjoying the company and watching the unicorns running in the wild.

After an hour, we appeared back in the restroom and Britt was still jumping with excitement. We left the restroom and found everyone in the living room. Rachel and Quinn were singing to a karaoke song while everyone else was clapping and dancing with them.

Quinn smiled and threw me a kiss while she kept singing with Rachel. Britt and I joined her and after like seven more cups of the crazy stuff Puck put into the punch, we were laughing hysterically at the silliest things.

We played like never and we had fun, real fun. We didn't argue, no one was trying to hook up with each other's partners, the mood was awesome, and even though we were drunk, things were smooth and not complicated.

I popped some champagne Puck had in his parents' cabinet and we made toasts. We put our future ahead of us, and we promise to have each other's back. Maybe this was the last time all of us were together in the same room, after all.

Everyone was about to pass out, Kurt and Blaine took over one room, and the rest of us were on the floor of the living room.

"I can believe this day, S."

"Babe we are flawless."

"What are you even talking about?"

I pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply. She moaned and she covered her mouth looking behind us. "Shh, they are going to notice us. Don't do that."

"What?"

"Kiss me, they are here you know." Her cheeks were red and her hand traveled across her hair.

"Are we driving home? I don't want to spend the night at Puck's." I cuddle into her. "Let's go home."

"Which one? France, Maribel's, Mom's?" She said nuzzling into me. "Our new apartment?"

"My other house." I kissed her. "Teletransport." I pecked her lips again. "We are not driving so hurry up."

I tried to get her to stand up, but she was focused on her bracelet. "Whoa this is amazing, why is it sparkling so much?"

"Oh my God!"

"Santana baby, stop yelling, they are going to wake up." She pointed at the guys on the floor and covered her mouth.

"You are drunk Fabray, go home."

"Bah, that it's not correct."

"I know you."

"Interesting. How much do you know me?"

"Literally every part of you." I kissed her lips and she remained silence with her eyes closed.

Her sparkle started to spin around her and I stepped back. "Um, babe what are you doing?" I kept glancing back at the Gleeks, but I think they were asleep. "Quinn, stop that, they are going to notice-"

My eyes couldn't believe what I saw. Quinn just teletransported out of here, and she did it without me. Now the question was, where?

I scratched my forehead and my sparkle stared to spin around me. I appeared in my room and looked through the window straight to her room across the street, the lights were off and I moved my hands again teletransporting to the Village.

My white spark was the only bright light in the room. My chest hurts so obviously, the house was empty and I rolled my eyes when it hit me. I told her to go to my other house she must be there. I cannot be that drunk.

I appeared on the balcony of my room. I slid the door open and entered the room. The moon was bright, providing the perfect dim light on the four walls.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was sluggish and husky. Blond locks of hair rested comfortably in the crook of her neck. I took a deep breath and stared at her shirtless body. "I thought you decided where we were going to spend the night." She said moving her head towards her right shoulder.

I nodded vaguely, and she placed her hands on her jeans. Taking time to slide them off her fit legs.

My heart jumped at the sight and she chuckled.

"Judging by how I'm feeling, you must be a mess down there." She raised one leg and then the other one, while the jeans flew across the room. She is wearing a red thong with matching bra and my necklace was shining coördinated with her bracelet.

She turned around to face me with a smirk on her face, both tattoos on her skin, an arched brow and her hips moving seductively towards me.

"Holly shit." I whispered and she tangled her arms around my neck.

"You must feel horrible. Having all of this for you, for the next," She scrunched her nose, thinking hard. "Eternity? That is a lot to handle you know."

"Who's humble now, babe?"

She chuckled and pecked my lips. "I am. This is Charlie speaking." I laughed and pecked her lips again.

"Sure, sure."

"Well, maybe we are talking at the same time Santana." She started unzipping the back of my dress. "It doesn't matter, you love it anyway."

"That's why I don't mind having you for an eternity." My dress fell on the floor and she slid her hands down my back, cupped my ass, and lifting my body from the floor and keeping my legs secure around her slim waist.

"I love you." She hummed into my lips.

I nodded and she placed my body on top of the bed.

* * *

_Two months later_

**Quinn's POV**

"Do you think it'll fit?" I turned toward my sister and shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I can't leave this behind."

"You know you can always teletransport back and get all of this right?"

"I know, but I want to have everything ready at home."

"Where's Charlie when I need her? She would just teletransport to the apartment."

"Believe it or not, the road trip towards New York was her idea." I chuckled and Frann slapped her forehead.

"Of course it was." I lifted the last box and Frannie closed the trunk. "At least Tana's things are in the back seat. You guys are horrible. Lucas and I didn't have that many things."

"That's because you don't have to pack dresses and Charlie's clothe." I turned smiling and found Santana with a box in her hands. She placed it on the sidewalk and kissed my lips. "I couldn't leave Charlie's clothes behind. She would just beat my ass."

I nodded in response with a grin on my face. "We trained you well, Santana. We trained you well." I winked at Frannie and walked over to Santana. I kissed her shoulder and turned in front of her. She jumped and I gave her a piggyback ride to the house.

"Mom! We are ready to go." I yelled and she smiled from the kitchen. Maribel stood from the couch and kissed San's cheek while I still have her on my back.

Frannie entered the house with the box and dropped it next to us. "I'll take the rest with us on the weekend." She tapped San's shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Take care, see you guys later. Love you sis."

"Love you more."

I ran outside and San chuckled. "You are going to let me fall."

"Shame on you woman. I am a Faunx, what kind of mate say those horrible things?" I put her on the ground and I could see how she looked straight into my eyes then moved her gaze to the tattoo on my arm.

"Charlie baby, I was just teasing you." She moves closer to my ear and whispers. "We all know that Quinn would just drop me." She said running to the car and I followed her.

San jumped in her black jeep and locked the door behind her. She laughed and I pointed towards my arm, showing her that there was no tattoo in there anymore and she was going to pay. She laughed hysterically and stuck her tongue out.

Quickly, I turned to look behind me and saw our family laughing. I closed my hand and my sparkle spun around me. San knew what was I doing and she tried to leave the car before I appeared in it. But it was too late.

"No!" She laughed and before she could open the door, I grabbed her and pulled her in. "Okay, okay. Faunx are the strongest."

"That's what I thought." She kissed me tenderly and Frannie knock on the window.

"You'll have all the time in the world to do that, now get out of there and say goodbye."

We left the car and said our goodbyes. I was going to see Frann at Vladern and San was going to see Lucas at Columbia, but we said goodbye anyway. Mom, Dad and Maribel were visiting next weekend after school starts. There was not much crying involving, just Mom and Maribel.

"Bye, we love you see you guys on the weekend." San yelled, while she starts the car. "Are you ready?" She said and I nodded.

* * *

It took us almost eleven hours to get there. We sang, we stopped to eat everywhere I felt Charlie wanted to try something new. We stopped every time I wanted to take a picture or found something worth picturing.

San was happy; I could feel it inside me. Her necklace is in perfect rhythm with mine. I smiled while I watch how she was whispering a song. I was taking a nap and she has her right hand on my tight, moving her thumb in circles. My heart jumped with emotion at how stunning she looks. My bracelet shined bright and she removed her gaze from the road to face me.

"Hey, you up. We are almost there, babe."

I moved forward to kiss her lips and she smiled. "Want me to drive the rest?" I asked.

"Don't worry, take your camera we are about to finish crossing the bridge, the city will be in front of us."

My smile widens and she chuckles. Seconds later, we were in front of the big buildings and my camera is placed on my face. "This is so amazing, San."

"We can come over tonight again if you want."

"I would love that."

* * *

"This is it." San said stopping in front of a three-story building.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the structure. It was old and vintage. There was a double door in the middle, fours steps and three windows on every floor.

"Building, three two –three." She said looking at the GPS in front of us. "We are home, babe."

I nodded, looking at the three numbers again on the bricked wall of the building. I left the car and San copied me. We walked closer to the building and San looked at me.

My eyes scanned the building and my fingers have a sparkle ready in it. I kept my hand closed. Cars were passing right next to us and I grabbed my mate's hand and walked towards the steps of the old building. As soon as my feet touched the first step, the color changed to silver and my eyes light up.

"Babe, we are in our building." I smiled turning to San. She followed my gaze and chuckled. She stepped on the second one and the color changed to silver again. We laughed and in seconds, we were on top of the door. We turned to look at the silver steps and we turned to the door. It was black and tall. I looked at my hand and my sparkle vanished and met the door. Two of my green light spark went to the top corners and two towards the bottom. The door clicked open and I turned worried to see if someone saw us, but there was no one behind us.

San opened the door and we walk in. The building was big, definitely bigger than how it looks outside. The floor was white and shiny. There was an elevator on the left made or pure silver color. I turned towards the right and found a big white wall. Sparkles are running back and forth and my heart jumped in excitement.

"Look up." San said and there were many floors. I could not count how many. Each floor was a circle, one circle on top of the outer circle, and in the distance, you could see a big silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The division of the floors was silver; the decorations were silver as well. Everything matches our Master's color. Everything was beautiful and it felt like home. I felt secure and happy. "This place is amazing."

"I know right." I pulled San closest to me and pecked her lips. "We are home, baby."

She chuckled and suddenly a silver spark appeared in front of us. There was a beautiful woman with a translucent tablet in her hands, her eyes were green, her hair was loose on her shoulders and I recognized her instantly. She smiled politely at us and my eyes found her silver necklace around her neck.

"Hello, Miss Fabray, Miss Lopez. My name is Regina, I am-

"Our Master's mate." I quickly said and she chuckled.

"Yes, welcome to Faunxes buildings. It's good to finally meet you both." She said smiling warmly at us.

"The pleasure is ours." San said. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"No problem, darling. We are here to serve our family." She placed the tablet in front of us and winked at me. "Quinn Fabray. Beautiful, can you please put your hand in here?" I nodded and placed my hand on the tablet. My light green sparkle appeared in it and she smiled. "Thank you dear." She turned towards my mate. "Santana Lopez," She moves closer to her. "Brave young lady, your sparkle is amazing." San chuckled and placed her hand on the tablet. The tablet was covered in white and Regina clapped her hands disappearing the tablet.

She closed her hands in fits and placed them in front of our chest. "Come on, touch it." I looked at my mate and then back at her.

As soon as we touched her hands, our sparkles light inside her fists she chuckled and slowly opened her hands. There was a small sphere in them. Santana's white sphere was on her right hand while my green one was on her left hand. We grabbed them and they floated in our hands and flew towards the white wall.

"Welcome." She said clapping. "You are registered now with this building. I hope you like what my husband and I prepared for you."

"Thank you." San said and I move closer to hug her.

"No worries." She smiled. "Another thing, if you are bringing friends over, registers your spark on them so they can enter the building." We nodded. "Have fun, now your room and everything you guys need was in the spheres I created. Your sparkle will show you to your apartment. Your things are upstairs by now. Your car is parked downstairs. We took care of everything." She hugged me and then hugged my mate. "Oh and Santana, we put a black wall in your apartment. That way Quinn's sparkle can run freely with yours and you'd be able to see it, contrary to this wall behind me."

I smiled and she shook her head in disbelieve. "Oh, that's why we needed a black wall."

"We need to do special things for special's sparks. Enjoy, goodbye." She stepped back and disappeared.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

We walked towards the elevator; I placed my hands on it and a silver door disappeared. There were silver bars next to each other's. San's grabbed them and slid them to the right. We opened the silver gate and we stepped in. Once the gate was closed, there was a small tablet floating and I pressed my hand and the elevator started moving. In seconds, we were on our floor. I looked at the silver plaque in the wall that read:_ SPK-L_.

"What does that mean?" San asked and I grabbed her by her hand and pulled her out of the elevator.

"_SPK_ stands for sparkles and _L-_

"For light?"

"Yes, that means all the sparkles in this floor are lights." I moved towards the silver railing and I looked down and saw the lobby in the distance. Then looked up and saw many floors and the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Whoa, this is huge."

I kissed my mate's cheek and we walk towards the railing. The floors were in circles, the silver railings divided them. I turned to look at the doors in our floor. There were four doors in the floor and on top of them; there were two sparkles in a square. The first door, to our left has a light blue sparkle and a yellow one next to each other. We kept walking and saw another door with a light purple in it next to a pink one. We were almost in the middle of the floor; I turned towards the right and saw the elevator we left a few minutes ago, across the floor.

"Here we are." San's said caressing my back. I turned and when I look up, I saw a light green sparkle next to a white one. "Welcome home, babe." San hugged me and I kissed her lips several times. "Open the door." She says.

"You open the door." I kissed her cheek. She placed her hand in it and with her white sparkle, the door was opened.

We entered our apartment with a smile on our faces. The floor was made of wood. The living room was on the right, the kitchen in the back. There was a black wall in front of the hall, and there was three rooms. The decoration was beautiful; everything looks so vintage, so classy. Everything looks like new.

San's sparkle left her hand and appeared in the black wall. I chuckled and move closer to her.

"This is amazing. I love you." I said wrapping my arms around her body. My sparkle left my fingers and started to shine accordingly with hers in the wall.

"I love you more."

We walk to the first door and when we opened it the was a stairs. "Our basement." I chuckled and closed the door again. The next door was our room. Every decoration in it was white and silver. Everything was so beautiful. I jumped in bed and San walked towards the walking closet.

"Everything is here." San said caressing our clothes. She walked towards me and jumped in bed. "I love this place, I love your life and I love you, mi amor."

I kissed her lips, slowly. She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you more."

* * *

After we discover every inch of our new apartment, ate something, and took a shower we were back in bed. We called Mom and told her to to thank our Master for our place.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked San.

"Yes, baby."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I am ready to start my life with you." I whispered.

She smiled and kissed my lips. "I can't wait." She cuddle with me and we fell asleep.

I woke up and turned. It was three in the morning and it took me a moment because I couldn't recognize where we were. I chuckled and turned towards Santana. Her head is resting on the pillow and her hair is falling on her face. I quickly moved it and kissed her cheek. She moved a little but kept sleeping. I turned towards her and she felt my body and leaned closer to me.

I leaned on my left elbow and she lies on her back. My eyes went straight to her chest and I saw how her necklace was inside her shirt. I pulled it out and kissed her cheek. Her chest was moving up and down and I placed my hand on her firm stomach.

I caressed her muscles and my sparkle shined bright. I took a deep breath, I need to control myself or she is going to wake up and going to notice. I move my head close to her neck and inhale slowly. Her scent was strong and my heart speed up. Her necklace was a little brighter because of my feelings and she scrunched her nose, but continued sleeping.

I pulled my hand deep inside her shirt and notice Charlie's tattoo on my arm. With a smirk on my lips, my hand traveled down slowly to her abs and stopped next to her obliques. I licked my lips. I knew Charlie wanted this as much as I do. Therefore, I put my hand inside the waistband of her sleep shorts.

My blood was rushing inside me. I caressed San's soft skin and her necklace shines a little more. I slowly move my hand down and I started to get deeper into her underwear. I remove my gaze from my hand to see her face. She was still sleeping, but her necklace was shining brighter. I took a deep breath and she moved her leg, giving me access. I started to pull my hand back, she caught me. However, she quickly held my hand in place with her.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

A moan escaped my lips when I touched how warm and wet she was already. My bracelet shined bright inside her shorts. My body was shaking with electricity. San grabbed my neck and pulled me close to her mouth.

She kissed me hungrily, her tongue finding mine with ease. I slid my finger to her core, gathering her wetness on my fingers before moving up to rub her clit. She moaned loudly this time and I could feel the knots forming in my stomach.

Her body was tense; my body was aching for her touch. She bit my lips and I was in heaven. Her tongue moves freely inside my mouth, her hand on my neck is firm yet so tender. I knew she needed more. She was gasping and I stopped kissing her to find her neck.

Her moans echo in the room and I slid my finger deep inside her without a warning. She arched her back and I quickly add another digit to her heated core. It was my time to moan when she slid her hand inside my shorts. She turned towards me and I kept my hand in place. Moving my fingers in a steady pace.

She quickly found her way to my wet spot and pressed two digits. We both moan at how good we felt to each other's. It was too much, her feelings mixed with her touch, her hands on me, every part of my body was craving for her.

She pushed me and I moaned when I didn't feel her fingers in me. She pulled her hand out of me and quickly removed her shirt. She bit her lips and she slid her hand again in my shorts. I kept moving my fingers in and out of her. I stimulated down , licking her nipple. She moaned at the contact and slid her hand inside me again. Our hands started to move in sync. Our chest moving at the same time.

My tongue circles her nipple and I could feel she was close. Her walls squeezed my fingers and her feelings multiplied mines. I stopped sucking her nipple, she pulled her fingers deep, and my body released all the tension. It took her a second to jump over the edge with me. I quickly pulled her into a kiss and she moaned while my movements' started to slow down.

We stopped kissing when we couldn't breathe no more and she chuckled into my lips. "That was hot." She moaned.

"I couldn't sleep." I breathed and she smiled pecking my lips.

"I am glad you couldn't. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

_Thank you for reading my new story Ruthless Love. Welcome back to my magical world. Thank you for your support and I really hope you liked this chapter. There's a few things I need to cover, but I'll write them eventually. Next one will be Vladern and Columbia! Who's excited? Drop me a review and let me know what would you like to read in the next chapter. This story will have magic and "human" things as well. Also there will be action in future chapters.;) _

_Thank you for reading. Love Alex_


	2. College

_Thank you for follow, your favorites and your **reviews**. You make me the happiest author in the world. ^.^ _

Check out the art/cover of this story. Made by Ninaask! My babies! Fangirling! OMG!

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I felt cold, my girlfriend was not next to me and that feeling simply could not let me sleep. I stretched my hand finding her quickly in the darkness.

There was a slight discomfort in my head, so I walked toward the bathroom, open the vanity door and swallowed a pill. I lowered my head and took a sip from the tap. When I looked up, in the mirror, I chuckled at what I found on my chest. There was a slightly red mark on top of my left boob. Sneaky, sneaky Fabray.

I was happy, what else do I need? I know, I'm lame and shit. Nevertheless, she makes me happy. My future makes me happy. I fixed things with Britt and that makes me happy as well. Mom was fine and even though we thought it was going to be hard, we are okay, we are moving on.

They didn't find his body, my father's. As soon as I left him there, after all the sparkles finished him, I went inside to save my mate and when Alexandre looked for him, he wasn't there. I am not worried; I know he was dead and that he wasn't breathing. Right now, I don't care, my mom doesn't care and we moved on.

I went back to bed and got under the sheets. I kissed Quinn's forehead and she hugged my body, unconsciously. My fingers ran over the top her smooth skin slowly. I could see the gently thumping pulse of the light in her bracelet over the sheets; mine was in perfect synchronization with her. I caressed her skin until I stopped at her bracelet. Charlie sphere was shining along with us. It was amazing how my Quinn has another orange sphere in her green bracelet. My lips found her temple and I double tapped her bracelet.

A white sparkle appears and vanishes almost instantly. Quinn's Cyprus was open and the screen was slowly spreading my color toward the corners.

I smiled at how beautifully Quinn decorated it. As a background, there was a picture of her and Charlie. Charlie was kissing Quinn's cheek and Q was smiling. There were some columns on the left, some more photos at the bottom and documents on the top right.

I smiled and started reading the names of the folders. I smiled at one folder name in specific.

-Our home

I touched the folder and a list of things appeared, photos of things she wants in it, and a list of the things we will need.

The first one says: Road Trip to NYC!

The second one says: Buy some new clothes.

The third one says: Love her forever.

I pulled her close to me and ran my hand up and down her back. She murmured something on my chest and she kept sleeping.

I leered and touched the screen twice creating a new folder. I named it, My Galaxy and I stared at the transparent screen, thinking what I should put in the first place. I touched the screen again and looked at my necklace, it was shining bright and I caressed my fingers on the half moon. As soon as I touched the charm, a record button appeared in Quinn's Cyprus. I furrowed my brows in confusion. When I touched it again, pressing my index finger on the perfect red circle, four zeros appeared and started blinking.

Swiftly, the ceiling of our room was on the Cyprus' screen; my charm rested on my chest. Apparently, it was recording everything. I grabbed my charm and moved it toward my face. Amazing. I looked at the screen and said, hi to my reflection on the big screen. The timer kept running in the corner and I moved the charm toward Quinn's face to record her flawless face.

"Hello, you see this beauty? This is my mate, Quinn Fabray," I whispered moving the charm to my face and then back at her. "Oh, and here," I placed my necklace charm in front of her arm recording her tattoo. "Here as well… is my Charlie." I moved the charm back near her face. "They are so cute." I wiggled my brows.

She stirred and I moved my hands a little so she could move properly.

"So today is Tuesday, September 3rd, two thousand twelve. Don't know what time is it but we are naked!" I started laughing and Quinn groaned waking up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Say hi!" I moved my charm near her and she pushed it slowly out her face.

"I was sleeping, Santana." She growled, but I found it adorable.

"There you go, right there is Charlie. Do you see the difference?" I moved the charm from her face to mine and she giggled shaking her head. I really love when she changes personalities.

"Are you recording our first video? I love it." She said in her usual raspy voice and my stomach reversed for a second.

"Now, that's Q."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"That's both. How lucky?" I wiggled my brows at the charm and Quinn kissed my lips slowly. "And that is our love."

"Indeed, now turn that off and go back to sleep." She tapped her bracelet twice and I did the same with my necklace. "We can make another video in the morning."

She cuddle me and I press a searing kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Wake up." She said sliding her fingers up and down my stomach seductively.

"Don't do that." I whispered and she giggled.

"Babe, wake up. We are going to be late."

"Late for what?" I asked burying my head under the pillow.

"Vladern, and you have school at nine."

I removed my head from under the pillow to find the clock on the nightstand. My eyes widened and I heard her laughing. "Quinn is seven twelve in the morning. You said it. I have to be in Colombia at nine."

"Then is the perfect time for you to wake up. Actually, we need to be at Vladern at one."

"Afternoon?"

"Yes." I could hear she was getting ready. She was moving fast in the room, opening drawers and closing them quickly.

"Don't get it." I said sitting in bed. She stopped doing what she was doing and grabbed my cheeks, pecking my lips.

"Do you know Vladern is in France?" I hummed in response. "Well, in France is noon already. Twelve fifteen."

"Sorry, I forgot about the distance and the zones." I stood and she hugged me.

"Morning." She whispers, lowering her head and placing it in crook of my neck.

"Good morning to you, too. I like this way better. So next time, wake me up slowly." I warned her and she scoffed.

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you need."

I took a shower and we had breakfast. It was almost eight and we were ready to go to Vladern. We have a busy day; we need to go to Vladern to initiate Q. Then she'll stay there and I'll be back to Columbia. I don't know if I was ready to spend almost seven hours without her. I will miss her like crazy.

"How we are going to explain the Vladern thing to Rachel?" She asked and I looked up in surprise because of the sudden change of topic.

"You can always tell her the truth. Tell her you are a Faunx, who goes to Vladern, which is your magical school in France. Tell her you'll be studying photography, but you'll be also studying magic. Then when you graduate Vladern you'll have both, your bachelors in photography and in magic."

"Really? Do you expect me to tell her the truth? I mean, she thinks I'm going to Yale. Yale is not even in New York."

"Tell her you decided to go to Columbia then?"

"I guess."

"Berry will understand. Plus when you talk to her, she'll be avoiding every topic that doesn't include musicals and NYADA. You wouldn't even have time to tell her good morning. She'll start talking and she wont stop."

She laughs, grabbing her camera and placing it inside her bag. "That's probably true, baby. Let's go."

She smiled and extended her arms, letting me know it was time for us to teletransport to Vladern. Her light green sparkle, started spinning around her and I moved forward to her and hugged her. "I don't want to go. Can we stay here at home?" I whispered and she smiled.

"Yes, my badass mate." She said sarcastically.

"I'm still a badass, Q."

I closed my eyes and in less than a second, we were in the grounds of Vladern. We were on a big lawn; the grass was perfect and neat. The tall trees were moving freely with the slow autumn breeze and when I turned, I could see many sparkles exploding, appearing Faunxes and mates in front of the huge building.

Vladern has five stories. It was the most epic and amazing structure, I've ever seen. Sure, I've seen it before, in the distance on New Year's Eve. However, never thought it would look _so_ amazing.

I smiled at Quinn in awe and she held my hand firmly. I studied the building up and down. The structure is built in delicate silver linoleum. The front of the structure were two tall columns, the sides, along with the rest of the structure was made of glass. In the entrance, there was a silver barrier, which Faunxes walked in freely. Crystal walls covered the huge fifth floor building.

"This is amazing." I said and Quinn laughed.

"Welcome to Vladern."

We went inside the barrier and found a chandelier like in our Faunxes apartment. The lobby was huge and full of white and silver decorations. On the right, there was a huge white wall with sparkles running freely in it. I turned left and found another wall.

Quinn squeezed my hand and I kissed her cheek. "I really like this place."

"I know. It's so beautiful." Quinn pointed up and when I raised my head, I found sparkles running back and forth. Bumping with each other's and entering the different floors.

"Okay, now we wait." Quinn said and I noticed we were standing in line. There were five silver arches and there were long lines waiting to enter.

"Why five floors?" I asked looking up. "Why five lines? What are we waiting for?"

"Vladern divides their Faunxes by level. Level I, dark colors. You can find wine sparkle colors and of course black. Level II, primary colors. Level III, secondary color sparkles. Level IV Tertiary color sparkles. Last but not least, Level V, Light sparkles." She said smiling.

"Fancy, so you are going to level five then?"

"There's a possibility, you see Levels are made of sparkles, but they are also know by their abilities." She scratches her forehead, and resumes her talking. "You see Frannie typically would be on Level II, Why? Because she is red, and her color is a primary one. "However, Frann's second and third power is from a higher Level. Not all of us can speak with animals or produce electricity."

"So basically, Frannie is from Level II but she is not in Level II because of her abilities?" She nodded.

"Frannie is Level IV. When you are a Level II and your characteristics, improve your Level you'll have a line under the number. That show's our teachers that you are overqualified for that level."

"Frannie is a smart-ass?" I asked, folding my arms. "I doubt it."

"Have you noticed? She doesn't miss a spell. She is the best at it. She cannot be fooled by anyone, everyone here knows her." Quinn said proudly of her sister. "Lucas' spark helped in her classification." She chuckled. "Although, the best Levels," Quinn said looking back to check if there was someone listening to us. "Are Level I and Level V. Their abilities are simply amazing." She said opening her eyes in emotion.

"Yours are pretty amazing." I said caressing her cheek.

She blushed slightly. "My primary one is telekinesis. It's not an important power."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I was human a year ago. You are saying telekinesis is not important?"

She laughed. "We are human's babe."

I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "Having _any_ power is amazing. However, controlling the elements and mimicry is amazing. You'll be in a great Level, babe."

"What if I turn into a bad witch?" She almost whispered. "Like I wouldn't be able to control my powers."

"You will never be bad. Maybe your other half," I said shockingly, opening my eyes and covering my mouth in amusement. "But I love her as much as I love you. That can't happen." She giggled and I kissed her cheek.

"Mom's a Level I, you know."

"Nice. How they choose what Level you should be in? Powers?"

"You choose my level." She said smiling.

"What?"

"We are waiting in line right, under there," She said pointing to the silver arch. "There's a tablet, you will put your hand there and automatically my number will appear in my forearm. You see Mom's Level I because Dad is a black sparkle. Lucas is Khaki so Frannie is on Level IV. You choose what level I'm in."

I furrowed my brows and she extended her right arm. She pointed to the inside of her elbow, inch and a half across her forearm and she smiled. "Right here, once they mark us the number will appear there. It's not a tattoo. It's invisible until we filled it with our spark light. Then you can see it."

"Have I told you I _love _this Faunx world?" I moved closer to her and she nodded.

"Plenty of times, babe."

We move forward in line and she pulled me close by my hand. We were about to kiss when a familiar voice interrupts us.

"Really? You guys are kissing in the middle of the registration?" Frannie arched her brow and laughed. Lucas was next to her smiling too.

"I was planning to kiss my girlfriend, Frannie. But apparently, there are rules now?"

"Santana, you are so disgustingly cute. It's gross." I rolled my eyes and she kissed her sister's cheek.

"Q, how's your life. Nice house, lots of sex?" Frann said elbowing her sister and Quinn just turned into Frannie's sparkle itself; red.

"Um," She chuckled. "Well, it's an amazing apartment," She bit her lip and my heart pulsed quickly at how adorable Quinn was acting. I knew that if Charlie was speaking through her, Quinn's answer would be wankier. "And yes, _lots_ of sex." She said pursing her lips. Definitely, there was a difference of how she answered that to her sister.

"I'm glad, Char." Frannie winked at Her sister and raised her sleeve shirt to her elbow. She pointed her right arm to me closing her fist. As soon as she did that, a ray of red sparkle ran like electricity in her pale forearm, turning on the engraved number in her skin.

IV

The number had a line underneath and she smiled proudly. I smiled touching the red number in her skin, as soon she opened her fist the number vanished along with her red color.

"That is amazing."

"Quinn will have an amazing one. You guys are next." She said and I moved forward until we were facing the silver arch.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Vladern. Can you open the Cyprus for me please?" The old man smiled warmly at Quinn and she doubled tapped her bracelet and the screen appeared in front of us.

He touched the screen and then Quinn's Cyprus closes. He smiled and grabbed a crystal tablet. "Lucy Quinn Fabray and mate Santana Lopez." Quinn smiled. "A Fabray, another one."

"Hello Professor Rosen." Frannie said and he did a double take and then smiled widely.

"Miss Fabray, sorry I didn't see you there. Welcome both to Vladern. How was the summer?" He asked cheerfully.

"It was _full_ of adrenaline. You know, killing some of The Morted clan, and Faunxes who turned to the dark side." She said winking and the Professor laughed with her.

"I almost forgot how funny you are, Frannie." He said and I rolled my eyes at Lucas. Oh, if he knew the kind of summer we just had. Lucas shrugged and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Adrenaline is good." We agreed in unison and he fixed his gaze again in the tablet. "Okay, Miss Fabray I would need your mate." He smiled at me, placing the tablet in front of me. "Miss Lopez, can you please place your hand in here?" I nodded and followed his instructions.

A while light covered the tablet and his eyes widened. "A white sparkle? Oh congratulations. They aren't many white sparkles." He said looking at me. "Only two hundred and sixteen."

I was grinning like a dork. I mean what I was supposed to say? "Thank you." Quinn smirked and held me from behind.

The old man kept writing and tapping the tablet screen. "Okay, Miss Fabray, touch the screen. Everything is ready; I just need your second profession."

"Photography." Quinn answered.

"Thank you." He tapped on the screen once again and moves the tablet in front of us. "Oh and I almost forgot about it. Distance spell. Miss Lopez, due to our pain in the chest when we aren't close to our mates, we need to put you under a distance spell. This will allow you to not feel any type of pain when your mate is here in Vladern. This will also apply to Miss Fabray. As long as Miss Fabray is in Vladern, your chest wouldn't receive any type of discomfort. Is that okay?"

"It's not, but there's nothing I can do." I sighed. Quinn kissed my cheek sweetly. He laughed and Frannie rolled her eyes. "I'll be a million kilometers away from her. No me gusta." I said looking at Quinn and she caressed my sides. "I'll be alright?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez. This only applies when your mate is in here." I nodded placing my hand on the tablet. Professor Rosen smiled warmly.

"Now, Miss Fabray, your hand."

Quinn removed one of her arms from around my waist and touched the tablet. The tablet showed Quinn's light sparkle, and vanished in a second.

"Okay. Everything's good. We can now direct our attention to your Level. Please make sure you have everything you need first." Quinn nodded and he smiled at her. "Come on young lady. Close your fist." He encouraged Q and I turned in her arms, I could feel she was nervous. I kissed her lips and she smiled. Her emotions changed with my kiss and she closed her fist.

Her beautiful light green sparkle ran quickly from her wrist to her forearm, revealing the bright number in her skin. My eyes widened and I squealed. I don't know if this was possible, but she was staring at her forearm with her fist still closed.

V

"Is this normal?" She asked the Professor worried. I could feel everything she was feeling.

"Of course." I said and the Professor laughed. "That means you are overqualified for Level V. Congratulations! You are the second overqualified in that Level today."

I cupped her cheeks and she smiled. "Congratulations, babe." I hugged her and Frannie and Lucas cheered loudly, getting the attention of a few people.

"Whoa! Overqualified. It runs in our blood, Sis." Frannie said hugging her.

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn said and I kissed her.

"I am so proud of you, mi amor."

Her cheeks turned red and she snaked her arms around my waist. "Thank you." She kissed my lips and hugged me. My necklace shined brighter because of her and she glanced at her bracelet.

"Congrats. We are going to rule Vladern." Frannie and Lucas hugged her again. "Santana I am sure, like Lucas that it's almost time for you to be at Colombia."

"You can go ahead, muscles. I'm not leaving Q yet." Lucas smiles shaking his head and kissed Frannie's lips. They said their goodbyes, congratulating Quinn once more, then disappeared in his khaki spark.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Quinn if you need any info or a map of Vladern is in your Cyprus. I love you sis, see you later. Bye San, have a great first day." She hugged us and her sparkle started spinning around her. She disappeared and I smiled at Quinn.

"Overqualified? We can have a celebration party at home." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Dork. I like it." She closed her fist again and the light ran to her forearm revealing the number and the bottom line. "Pretty cool right?"

"Pretty amazing, Fabray."

"Okay, you better leave now. Because I won't be able to concentrate with you here. I've haven't been without you like in a year. Well," She lowered her voice. "Except for you know when that thing happened." She smiled shyly. "Anyways, I hope you have a great day. I will be home when you finish your last class."

"Promise? Cause I will cry if you are not home or out of Vladern. My chest will hurt and I will hurt you when I see you." She chuckled.

"I promise, baby. I love you."

"I love you more, my overqualified princess." She opened her eyes widely. "You liked it? I am glad."

"That was terrible."

"It wasn't, you still my princess. Charlie is my prince."

"EW, don't call her like that."

"Why? Because she won't approve it?"

She kissed my lips and her hands found my lower back. I quickly pulled them back on my waist and she smiled. I kissed her simply, soft and I had to stop when my necklace shone bright between us.

"I don't mind." She said smirking and I kissed her lips once again. "Bye, see you in the afternoon, Santana."

"Bye baby." I blew her a kiss, moved my fingers slowly. My white sparkle started spinning around me and I disappeared.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I looked back and San was gone. My sparkle flew around me and in seconds, I was on Level V. The number of the Level was big in silver coloring plastered on the wall.

The halls were full of Faunxes and I grinned. The classrooms were divided by walls. You could see the professors in already, gathering all their students.

I doubled tapped bracelet and opened my Cyprus. My first class was spells. I turned and found the room easily. There was a tall blonde woman in front of her desk and a ball of blue color was floating on top of it.

As soon as I entered the room, my sparkle left my fingers and entered the blue ball.

"Good morning." The blonde woman said and I smiled moving toward her. "I am Professor Eileen; can you open your Cyprus for me?" I nodded and she touched the screen. "Good. Thank you Miss Fabray, you can take a sit."

I turned and sat down. I looked at my desk, in one of the corners there was a small hole. I placed my bracelet there and my Cyprus appeared on top of my desk. I smiled at the background picture of Charlie and I and closed the Cyprus.

"Twins?" The girl behind me said. She was a brunette, perfect hair, nice eyes, and perfect teeth. You could tell she comes from a fancy Faunx family. In her hand, there is a cyan color bracelet.

"Yes." I responded and she stood from her chair and sat next to me. "My sister."

"Are you a Fabray?" She asked and I nodded.

"I knew it. My mom studied with yours, and my sister knows your sister. I didn't know you had a twin."

"And you are?"

"Jensen, Katherine Jensen. But everyone calls me Katy."

"Sorry your last name doesn't ring a bell." I said apologizing at her.

"It's okay. I guess you'll remember it from now on." I raise my brow. Who does she think she is? She removed her jacket and pointed to her forearm. "I'm special, and according to this so are you," She pointed back rolling her eyes. "Make sense that a _Fabray_ is the other special one." She closed her fist and her Level appeared covered in cyan sparkle with a line underneath.

"Overqualified." I said.

"Yes, just _two_ overqualified on Level V. Can I see yours?"

I extended my arm and closed my fist showing her my Level. She smirked nodding. "Light sparkle. Is your mate a light sparkle too?"

"Yes."

"Impressive. Mine too. So," She said moving closer to me. "I'm trying to figure out why you are overqualified for this Level." I smirked. I knew Charlie would appear in no time. This girl was just pure _joy_ to be. "You have a light sparkle, like your mate, what else could it be?"

"I don't know. You better than other know that we don't pick our Level, our mate does. You can ask the professor about that."

"Feisty? Another thing in common." She said proudly. "Is your mate a _she?"_ I starred at her and she smiled when I didn't responded. "She _is."_ I rolled my eyes and she placed her hand on my wrist. I quickly removed it back and she smiled widely. "You also have your three powers already. Very impressive. No doubt, the Fabrays are fine Faunxes."

"Listen, I don't know what will happen when you figure out our discrepancies or similarities. I am here to study, like you and I don't want to get in trouble. I," I took a deep breath. "I am not that type of person. I don't use my abilities to make me feel superior to others."

"You think that's what I'm doing? You clearly misunderstood me. Um? I didn't hear your name."

"I didn't say. Moreover, yes, I think you are trying to figure out what makes me special, like you. You need to figure out why I am overqualified?"

"You got that last one right. I want to know. I'm curious."

"I guess you'll figure it out later." I smiled sarcastically and fixed my eyes forward.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Vladern, My name is Eileen and I am going to be your spell class professor. In this class, we'll learn how to control the strength of a simple spell, or the most complicated ones. Let's start with your powers."

"Pst." Katherine said and I ignored her. "Pst." She called again and she smiled. "Have you ever formed a three ball spell? The Killing spell?" She whispered and I ignored her fixing my gaze to the professor.

I shut my eyes for a second. Remembering the day Santana was abducted. I got carried away with all the tension and killed Axel's mate. There was nothing I could do. But I don't regret it either, they were going to kill Santana. I will always protect her.

"Hey." Katherine said and I looked at her. "What were you thinking? The Professor pairs us. We need to show our first power to each other's. She will evaluate them."

"Oh, sorry. I was, never mind."

"What's your first power?"

"You are very irritating." I said and she smiled. "Telekinesis."

"So I've heard." She shrugged. "Nice one. Mine is empathy."

I laughed. "Well, you are _terrible_ at it."

"Your mind is blocked." She chuckled. "I can't use it with you."

"Good for me."

She laughed again. "Second power? Mine is agility." She said proudly.

I arched my brow and starred at her face. "I can control the elements."

"Oh, _nature_ girl." She said mocking me.

"I don't think your powers are better than mine. How could you still be overqualified?"

"You are full of yourself, and if you were from my town, oh, you would have been different by now. I would have showed you a few things. This _ego_ of yours if not very endearing." I said in my best bitchy mode.

"Look, I'm sorry. I usually use my powers to get people to like me. I can't use it with you."

"Don't be a bitch and be yourself."

She nodded. "It's habit. I'll be better. What's you third power. I am a time traveler." She placed her hand on my wrist and moved her fingers. I looked back in the room and Professor Eileen was standing from her desk. _"Good afternoon, welcome to Vladern."_

She removed her hand from my wrist and smiled at me. But this time her smile wasn't from a bitch, was sweeter. "That is very impressive." I said and she nodded.

"Lucky me." She said in her bitchy mode again. "Yours?"

I placed my hand on her wrist. "Mimicry." I moved my fingers and her eyes widens. I pointed back and she can see the both of us seated in the same desk.

"I_ would have showed you a few things. This ego of yours if not very endearing."_ She saw me saying and she removed her wrist from around mine, coming back to present.

"That is amazing." She whispered. "Shit, that power is all the powers in the world. How lucky." She said smiling. "I guess our ancestors know who to give their powers to. I would have ruled the world already." Katherine said shaking her head.

"Oh, I am sure of that." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't appreciate your sarcasm." She laughed. "Mimicry is very impressive. Congrats." She said raising her hands. "That's sincere. Maybe that's why you are overqualified."

We laughed and I extended my hand to hers. "I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you, _ass."_

"That's a compliment, Quinn. Thanks." She winked and we kept talking until it was our turn to do the assignment.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

When I opened my eyes I was back home. I caressed my chest, the pain wasn't there and it felt simply weird and uncomfortable. I was used to Quinn, I was used to the smallest pressure in my chest, now I don't have any and I don't like it.

I pulled my phone out and texted Q.

-Ugh, I don't like it. I'm moving to France.

I smiled when she texted me back, almost instantly.

-Just think that I'll be at home in a few hours. I miss you too.

-Okay :( miss you.

I sighed grabbing my bag and leaving our apartment. I smiled; this was us now, our life. I walked to the railing and looked down. People were chatting and laughing in the lobby.

I got into the elevator and slid my hand on it and the silver door disappeared. I found the silver bars next to each other and slide them open.

"Hey, stop the elevator." I heard from across the room and I left the gates open. A tall tan skin guy smiled at me awkwardly while he entered the elevator. "Thanks." He said and I nodded.

I placed my hand on the silver tablet and the elevator started moving.

"A white sparkle?" He asked surprised. "Sorry, my name is Ruben." He stretched his hand and I took it. There was a purple rectangle charm on his necklace. "Purple spark."

"Santana, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Pretty impressive. Your color." He said and I chuckled. He really was awkward.

"Thank you." I said and the doors opened to the lobby. "Have a great day." I said and he nodded.

I left the building and looked back at it. The old bricked structure looked almost ready to collapse. I was in love with this magical world. The subway station was two blocks away and I quickly took the train that left me just in front of Columbia.

I entered one of the halls and kept walking straight. I was still on time; Columbia's halls were huge and crowded. I tapped my necklace under my shirt, making sure it wasn't showing. I don't want to get any type of attention.

Lucas showed me the campus a few weeks ago. It was still hard for me to really find where I needed to go. This place was crowded and I couldn't even walk properly. I walked to the side of the wall and stood there, watching all the people moving back and forth.

I wasn't in Lima. This wasn't Lima. I could be me. I don't need to seem like I am a flawless bitch, even though I am, to keep a reputation. This was different, this was my future and I was ready.

"So, you are just hiding in a corner?" I heard and when I turned Lucas was there smiling, backpack in one arm and his hand in his jeans pocket.

"I am not hiding, Luke." I said and he smiled. "Was just thinking." I looked at him again and noticed his necklace under his shirt as well.

I move closer to him and a few girls passed and arched her brow at me then smiled stupidly at Lucas. He stood there looking at my facial expression, which was ready to kill the bitches that were checking him out.

"Whoa, you get all that attention?"

"What Santana?"

"Those girls were drooling over you." I said and he shrugged. "Come on, you are not that pretty." I joked and he scoffed.

"I don't care. It happens all the time." He simply said. "Picture this, tall man, with light muscles, good looking, gray eyes, neatly dressed." He said. "With a girlfriend? That's all they want."

I laughed. "You are right, but don't flatter yourself. Does Frann know about this?"

"Yes, you don't want to see her, she gets all shades of red and when I say red, I mean not because she is blushing." I laughed along with him. "Plus, I think I might have to tell Quinn as well."

"What?" I asked following his eyesight.

"That girl was absolutely checking you out."

"No she wasn't, I don't scream 'Rainbow flag.'"

"Rainbow flag? Really? You are unbelievable."

"Whatever, Luke."

He laughed. "Go away, you are going to be late for your first class. It's across the hall." He pointed behind me and I thanked him. He hugged me tight. "See you at lunch."

"Where? What cafeteria? There's like eleven?"

"You'll see. Take care San." He moves closer to me and whispers. "Keep your eyes open." He tapped my shoulder and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"See you later, San."

I turned and walk toward the hall. I found the classroom and I walked in. There were students chatting and their faces buried in their phones. I sat there until the Professor entered the room.

I survived my first two classes. By now, I was exhausted. There's so many names to remember, about dead people, that it's killing me. Literature was okay. At least on the first day. Architecture, we did nothing, I was bored of my mind. They were teaching how to properly place the paper on the table. Really? Everyone knows that by now.

The Professor dismissed her class and I ran outside to grab my phone and check the time. It was twelve –thirty. I had a text message from Q and one from Frannie.

-See you soon, babe.

I smiled like a dork to Quinn's text and rolled my eyes at Frannie's.

-Hope you are not pretending to be Lucas'_ famous girlfriend._

-Prrf, Frann, you'll be happy if they think that. They are all over him.

I smiled mischievously when I pressed send and she quickly replied.

-Really? Oh, I am so ready for them.

I chuckled and turned around. I was still in the hall and definitely, it was less crowded but you could still hear everyone talking at the same time. I could see the line from the cafeteria a few meters away, I sighed. I just have an hour and that line are going to take me, easily, thirty minutes.

I grabbed my phone and texted Lucas.

-Dude, where are you?

Nothing, he didn't reply. I stood there, for like a minute. Turning and looking to see where the nearest cafeteria was, but all of them were more crowded than the first one.

Suddenly, I froze. I had to look twice. I was passing through a hall and when I turned, I saw a basement door. Just like the one in Judy's house, same as my apartment. A Faunx basement door. The black door was in a corner. I turned back to see if there was someone watching at me, but no one noticed my staring at the familiar door. People kept walking back and forth behind me. What if when I opened the door, my sparkle will caught attention?

"Do you see the door as well?" I heard from behind me and I quickly turned.

There was girl standing in front of me. She has short hair, and big nerd glasses. She was short, almost like Rachel; however, she doesn't dress like Rachel used to. She was wearing skinny jeans and a red shirt along with a leather jacket. She has three books in her hands and a purse in the other one. She smiled warmly at me while she inspects me too.

"The door? Can you see it?" She said again and that's when I noticed, that around her neck there was a necklace. The silver string looked exactly like mine. I relaxed a little and she smiled grabbing her charm from inside her shirt. Letting me know that I was correct, she is a mate.

"I… Um, yes. I can see the door." I said and she squealed.

"Hi, I'm Emma. Nice to meet you."

"Santana." I said shaking her hand.

"I've stared at this door for an hour now. I wasn't sure if I should open it." Emma said shrugging.

"I was thinking the same thing. You know what happens when we open a basement door." I said looking back at the door.

"Yes, sparkles goes at the top and then at the bottom. We cannot get all that attention."

"We can't."

"Gosh, I wish my mate were here." She said slowly. "I'm still new at all of this. I love it don't get me wrong, but I get scared easily."

I laughed. "It happens to me sometimes. I'm new at this too."

"Are you? How long have you and our mate been together?"

I stood quiet for a second. Could I trust her? Saying too much is what got me in trouble in the first place with Axel. Quinn told him about us and her spark and he went to The Morted and got me abducted. _That fucker._ Emma scrunched her nose and I smiled at her. For some reason I felt secure with her. Maybe she has a spell or something, but I feel safe around her.

Maybe it was because she was a mate and she was as lost as I was. Maybe because she looks so tiny like Rachel. I close my eyes and followed my instinct.

"Um, a year now." I responded and she beamed.

"Really? A year? So your mate received a punishment?" Okay, this was too much information already. "I know you don't want to answer that. We don't like to talk about that. But it's okay, I will not judge you." She smiled. "Look I don't usually, speak with mates, well, people in general, but there's something about you that makes me feel calm?" She said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Creepy. I was thinking the same thing about you, Emma."

"Oh, well. I promise you that I cannot read minds or control them." She said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry. I could tell." She smiled. "My mind is blocked. My mate blocked it. You are good." At least she was telling me the truth. "Yes, my mate received a punishment. She is okay now." I said and she nodded.

"Cool, mine is okay too. It could be worse. She could have gone through a division of hearts and die." She said laughing and I joined her awkwardly. _A division of heart._ That was funny. I rolled my eyes in my mind at what she just said. I am glad Quinn survived the division. I quickly pushed my thought away and smiled.

"A she?" I asked.

"Yes."

"My mate is a girl as well. Maybe that's why we feel calm toward each other's." I shrugged.

"Maybe." She said moving forward to the door. "Let's open this, Santana." I looked back and moved next to her. She extended her hand a she trespassed a silver barrier we didn't see earlier. She smiled and we stepped in.

We were a few feet away from the basement door. I turned looking at everybody behind me. I could hear the chatting and the people passing by like in the distance. Their voices were muffled inside the barrier.

Emma placed her hands on the door and her color sparkle left her fingers toward the top corners then to the bottom and the door clicked open.

"Nice color. Is it yellow?" I asked. It didn't look like a yellow; it was yellow but so light. Just like Quinn's light green sparkle, it's green but so transparent, so light.

"Yes, is a light sparkle."

"Awesome, my mate thought I was going to be yellow for years." I said and she smiled.

"Really? What color are you now?"

I smiled opening the basement door for her. "White." I said walking down the spiral stairs.

"No way. Holly shit, that color is almost impossible to get." She said and we kept talking all the way down to the basement. "Freedom and Maturity." She said.

"Okay, you are freaking me out now."

"Sorry, I'm a nerd my-

Emma stopped talking and I understood why she stopped her rambling. The basement was huge. The walls were covered with books. Usually we have a white wall with all of our sparkles, in the basement, the ceiling was white and the sparkles were running back and forth. In the middle there was a silver bar. You could smell the different food in the air. People were placing their hands in the tablet and their food appeared in front of them.

At the end of the bar, there was a guy serving handcrafted coffee. There were sofas, cushions, and small silver tables which were full of Faunxes and their mates.

Sparkles kept exploding, appearing in front of their mates. I smiled widely and starting walking forward.

A black spark appeared in front of me and the tall guy apologized and surprised her mate.

"This, is unbelievable." Emma whispered and I nodded.

"A Faunx cafeteria and a place to study? This is perfect." I said looking at the walls. I turned to Emma and pointed to the books. "I guess you'll have fun in here."

"Lots." She said pushing her glasses back in her nose.

"Excuse me? Why are you touching my mate?" I released Emma's arm and turned.

There was a tall brunette in front of us with a cyan bracelet.

Emma walked to her, stood on her tiptoes and kissed her lips. "Hey you." Emma said. The girl kissed her mate and I folded my arms.

"Excuse you. I don't care that she is your mate. First we were talking, and second what you _tried to_ imply it's totally wrong. A Faunx should know that there is no reason to feel jealous toward another mate." I said moving closer to her. "We are bonded to our mates, forever."

"And here I was thinking about throwing at spell at you, instead you decide to give me Faunxes basic 101?" She scoffs and I turned.

I have no time for this. The pressure in my chest was back again and I looked back looking for Quinn but I couldn't see her. "Your mate left Vladern?" Emma's mate said and I ignored her.

I turned back and searched for my phone when suddenly the pain in my chest disappeared and my heart sped up. I saw her sparkle vanish and her arms instantly wraps around my waist from behind.

"Hello, beautiful." She said sweetly, pressing a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned in her arms and met her hazel eyes. My necklaces shined bright and I gave her a chaste kiss.

"God, I missed you." I said and she nodded.

"Miss you more. I am so happy you found the basement. I knew you'll find it quickly. I heard some of them take months to find it."

"Quinn." I heard Emma's mate speaking and I rolled my eyes. This girl is too much, don't interrupt me.

"Oh, Katy. I didn't see you there." She smiled. "Hello," Q said stretching her hand to Emma. "I'm Quinn, Santana's mate. Nice to meet you." I smiled proudly.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Emma. You are beautiful." Emma said fist bumping my arm and I chuckled.

"Babe, you know her?" I asked and she kissed my cheek.

"Yes. This is Katy. She is Level V, overqualified. I have all my Magical classes with her." She whispers. "Yeah, sorry, she is a bitch." I laughed and Katy frowned.

"Talking about me?" She asked.

"Yes, I told my mate you were a bitch." Quinn said freely.

"Good one Quinn. What can I say? Your mate has her mind blocked like yours. Sorry Santana. We're good." She winked at me.

"Her first power is empathy and she uses it with people. But your mind is protected." Q told me chuckling.

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you, then."

Katy smiled, kissing Emma on the lips sweetly. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Vladern schedule most of the student classes with their mates. Letting them to have lunch with their mates at the same our. After that we return to our routine.

I had one more class left. It was okay. Emma and I have it together. I really like her, and she's kind? You could see the difference between her and Katy. Sure, Katy was a good looking girl, Emma too. But Katy... she is special. Her mouth will get her into deep, deep trouble. Stubborn, just like me, sometimes.

I placed my hand on the door of my apartment and it clicked open. I could tell Quinn wasn't here. I dropped myself on the couch and closed my eyes for a second.

I heard a mini explosion and I quickly open my eyes. I found Quinn smiling warmly in front of me and I grabbed her hands pulling her towards my body. I sighed contently at her touch.

"College. I don't like it. Makes me stay away from you." I said and she placed her bag next to mine and straddles me.

"You can always go to the mate's class." She said caressing my hair. I placed my hand on her tights and started drawing invisible patters with my thumbs.

"And when is that?"

"Fridays."

"I don't study on Fridays."

"Then don't complain." She kisses my temple and I smiled at her. "I am proud of you. You did a great job with the distance and not having me around."

"I was ready to kill Katy, though. What a _lovely _girl."

She chuckled and nodded. "She is a good person; she's just a little troubled."

_"You_ are such a good person, Q."

"Nah, I'm just me."

"And I love you because of that." Quinn licked her lips and found mine with ease.

Her tongue slid across my bottom lip and a moan escape my mouth.

"I love you more, baby." She kissed me deeply and I started to put my hands inside her shirt. "I can feel you are tired." She husked on my lips.

I smiled shaking my head. "I'm never tired for my girls." She laughed and I stood from the couch with Q around my waist.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again. Sorry for the wait. *bad Alex* This was more a filler chapter. I needed to introduce the new characters. They're playing a big role in this story. Next chapter will have **Hummelberry**! :D and maybe they'll find out about the girls? Would that be weird? Thank you for following my sequel. Thank you for those who read Divide your Love in the past weeks and are following this story as well. ^.^  
Thanks for the support I LOVE YOU ALL! :') There's action in next chapter. :D (yay!)

**-Important**: You guys know that Quinn have two personalities, Charlie Fabray. Its really important that you know the difference in between them. In Santana's POV, you can notice who is Quinn speaking or Charlie. Quinn will _always _call Santana: San or S. Same with babe. Charlie will _always _call Santana: Santana and baby. Just a tip. I explained this in DYL, but the rule still applies here. ^.^ Charlie will also appear in future chapters, as a person.

_Drop me a review letting me know what would you like to see in the next chapter. I always consider your ideas. :D_

_I also want to dedicate this chapter to my beta Court! :D Thanks!_

_follow me on tumblr. Ive-gotta-gay-go-go-ive-gotta-go_

_Thank you again! Love, Alex!_


End file.
